365 Days Gone Wrong
by stormclouds09
Summary: What if Andre said Jade's name in his song instead of 'baby?


_(A/N): I wrote another fanfic! I just really wanted to know, what if Andre messed up when he sang 365 Days in Jade Gets Crushed. This is what I ended up with. I hope you all like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters. I also don't own the song 365 Days which is featured in this fanfic and the episode Jade Gets Crushed which is the episode that I based this on._

…

"This is a song I wrote for, uh -" Andre started.

"For his dog." Tori grabbed the mic before Andre could blurt out Jade's name.

"I love my dog." He agreed. That was close. He thought. He hoped and prayed that he wouldn't slip out Jade's name anytime in the song.

After working with Jade on his song nights before, he had fallen in love with her when she sang. But he didn't want to because for one, Jade is evil and two, she was his best friend's girlfriend. He would never do that to Beck so he went to Tori for help. She suggested that he sing the song he wrote for Jade to Jade so that he could express his feelings then get over it. All he had to do was change all the Jade's in his song to baby. Tori would sing the song with him to help him.

The song was starting and Andre started singing.

"Monday, well baby I fell for you." he sang while looking down at Jade in the audience. She was sitting with Beck on his truck. She was so beautiful. Andre thought.

He was feeling the song now. The crowd was cheering and Jade was enjoying herself.

"_Tuesday, I wrote you this song._

_Wednesday, I wait outside your door_

_Even though I know it's wrong_"

Tori then sang the next lines.

"_Seven days a week_

_Every hour of the month_

_Gotta let you know _

_Where my heart is coming from_"

Then they both sang in unison.

"_I shouldn't feel this way _

_But I gotta say_

_Jade__, I gotta let you know_"

Tori froze. Oh no. What did he just say? She started to panic. Andre kept singing, oblivious to the fact that he just blurted out Jade's name in the song. She looked Beck and Jade in the audience. They both had wrinkled their faces into frowns. They both heard Jade's name in the song and they were now staring right at Tori and Andre. Oh no.

"Did he just say 'Jade'?" Jade turned to Beck.

"I think he did." Beck was focused on Andre's song now.

"_I will try everything_

_To make you come closer to me_

_Jade, do you believe_

_It's not just a phase-_"

Tori interrupted the song by knocking down Andre's microphone.

"He said it again. What is going on?" Jade was confused and angry. Were they trying to mess with her? She then turned to Beck and was surprised to see the look on his face. He looked angry. No. Scratch that. He looked furious.

This was a new side to Beck. It scared Jade a bit but she kinda liked it too.

"Babe?" Jade started but was interrupted by the commotion on stage.

"Ok! That was our song. I hope you enjoyed it! Bye!" Tori quickly said. She then smacked Andre's arm.

"Dude! You just said Jade's name out loud. Twice!"

"Oh my god." Was all Andre could muster up.

"Come on." Beck said getting up and taking Jade's hand in his. They then walked towards the steps where Tori and Andre would exit. Why did Andre just sing a song for his girlfriend? What was he playing at? He was his best friend.

Tori grabbed Andre's arm and hurriedly went down the steps only to be met face to face with Beck and Jade.

Tori smiled nervously and greeted the couple, "Hey guys. Lovely night." which earned her a glare from Jade.

"Why did you sing a song expressing your love for my girlfriend?" Beck glared at Andre.

Everyone was shocked to see Beck like this. Jade was just staring at Beck. She didn't know how to react to his outburst. Tori stepped back a few inches to let the guys have their space.

"You're my best friend, man!" Beck said.

"Look, Beck. I-I can explain." Andre said. Beck was just glaring at him, waiting for his explanation.

"Look, when we were working on my song. It got late and she wasn't her usual mean self and then she sang. She just looked so sweet and so beautiful." Andre was now staring at Jade who was now frowning at him.

"Hey!" Beck snapped. "Stop staring at my girlfriend and get to the point!" Beck stepped forward and blocked Jade from Andre's view.

Andre took a step back and apologized. "I'm sorry, man. I would never move in on your girl, Beck. I asked Tori to help me out and deal with my feelings. She figured I sing the song that I wrote for Jade, to her, so that I could express my and get over it. I changed all the 'Jade's' in the song to 'baby' but I messed up when I was singing it."

Andre then sighed and finished, "I'm sorry. I swear I would never move in on your girl, man. You're my best friend." He then looked at Beck, who still had a frown on his face, hoping that his best friend would forgive him.

Beck relaxed a bit then went over to kiss Jade on the lips. This made him calmer. He then looked her in the eyes then kissed her forehead before turning back to Andre.

"Alright. I forgive you." Andre and Tori breathed a sigh of relief.

"But if you ever try to move in on my girlfriend. I will kill you." Jade raised her eyebrows. Beck was so hot right now. He was definitely getting a steamy make-out session after all of this.

"We shake on that?" Beck held out his hand, to which Andre took in his own and the two shook hands. Beck smiled.

"Sooo... We're all happy. You guys wanna eat?" Tori suggested with a smile.

"Yeah." Jade nodded and took Beck's hand and they all left.

"You know, you were really hot back there." Jade told Beck. They were walking behind Andre and Tori.

"Yeah? Well, nobody is gonna take my girl away from me." Beck smiled and kissed the side of her head.

"I am loving this side of you, Beck Oliver." Jade smiled.

Beck smirked and stopped walking. He then pulled Jade to him by the waist and looked at her, meeting his eyes with hers.

"I love you."

Jade smiled and replied, "I love you too."

Beck then leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. No one was ever gonna take her away from him.


End file.
